


People will always live inside our hearts

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad hunt, M/M, Memory Loss, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth day of wincestmas!</p><p>After a hunt, everything is fine. Until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People will always live inside our hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



 

“Hey, Sam?” Dean asked, looking at his brother for a few seconds, then turning his head back to road “What’s our next case?”

Sam opened laptop. Blue light filled parts of Impala.

“Four people dead. Two male, two female. Everyone was in early thirties. Hearts wrenched out, throats slashed, eyes gone” younger man closed laptop “Sounds like interesting monster. If it is even a monster”

“You think it’s not a monster?”

“Well, it sounds like a serial killer with type for me” Sam looked out, at trees there were passing. He couldn’t really see much, it was dark. They just passed the sign, informing them about town’s name and population.

“We’ll see” Dean replied, also noticing the sign.

 

“Oh man, I didn’t even know that these kind of monsters still exist! Who would think that prehistoric monsters would still be alive!” Dean was in good mood “Well. Probably not, because we killed them”

“Well, there still could be more. World is big” Sam sat in Impala.

“Yeah. You’re right” his brother sat behind wheel and started car.

 

He didn’t notice it at first. It came up when he was talking with Sam about first time they ever visited a library. He said that Sam went there alone. To which his brother stayed silent for a few second and then replied with short ‘No Dean, we went there together’. Then it were things like ‘What’s Sam’s favorite book? Candy? Does he even like candy or he is secretly a rabbit? When was their first kiss? Why does Sam love dogs so much? What Sam gave him for Christmas, that he wore many, many years later? Why did he flinch when he said that the girl’s name was Jess? Why is he so afraid of clowns? And fire?’.

He started to make notes. Sam’s favorite this, Sammy likes that, Sam’s birthday is on 2nd May, he was born in 1983 and is my little brother, best friend, man I love so much I could die – and died – and destroy world; man I love kissing, Sam is really tall which is unfair, because I am older; he has dimples and beautiful smile, pink and soft lips, long, brown hair he never liked cutting.

He didn’t know what was happening. Why was he forgetting Sam? Did something happen? Dean sometimes caught Sam looking at him. Does Sam know what happened? They never talk about it and Dean tries to not talk so much about past.

It became worse, when he sometimes couldn’t place name with person. In front of him, he was seeing handsome man, but his heart was beating for Sam and Sam only. Then he remembered that this was Sam, his Sam and then he was smiling to cover up whatever was on his face before.

He went to tattoo parlou and did black **S.W.** over his heart. When lady asked who it is, he just said that someone very special. That was the end of their conversation. Next tattoo he got about one week later, in another town. This time he went with Sam’s birth date. When asked about it, he replied that it was really important date for him. Two weeks later black ‘Sam’ appeared on his belly.

He didn’t tell Sam about them. He wasn’t the one who was forgetting the most important person in the whole universe.

His first scar appeared when he couldn’t remember that this man with fluffy hair and beautiful eyes was Sam. Then there was second. And third. And fourth.

 

He looked at the man sleeping beside him. He didn’t recognize him.

 

 

 

“Who’s Sam?” he looked at man opposite him. Handsome man with long, fluffy brown hair, muscles he could see under v-neck shirt, eyes really green with mixture of brown, and big smile with dimples. Somehow he knew that he was really tall, which was unfair, smart like he ate whole library and strong, not only physically, but also mentally.

“He’s your friend. He is missing” man answered “You are looking for him and I was just telling you where is the best pie and how to get to next town”.

“Oh” he was surprised. He didn’t know why.

After twenty minutes they were done. Dean doubted that he will ever find that Sam. He didn’t know who he was to him. Sure, Greg – this is handsome man’s name, as he found out a little bit later – told him, that he was a friend, but Dean felt that he was closer than that. He knew for sure that he was very important.

“You will find him” Greg suddenly said. Dean looked at him and believed.

Later, when he was driving, he noticed that on his left wrist was tattoo: **May 2nd 1983**  
He tried to figure out what it meant. It was important date, that he knew for sure. He wouldn’t tattoo something that wasn’t really important to him, right?

Even later, when he was in motel two towns away, he looked in the mirror and noticed more. **S.W.** was over his heart. Mysterious **Sam** was on his belly. He noticed even more. There was lots of scars he didn’t remember getting. He realized, that they weren’t just scars after a bad hunts or scratch from woods. There were Sam shaped scars, some more visible, some already fading.

“Who are you”? he said quietly, tracing over one, most visible scar. Dimples and laugh flashed in his mind, but he couldn’t connect them to anyone.

 

 

“Sam” he whispered, when he saw tall man standing near his car “Sam!” he screamed, running to him. Man lift his eyes, just in time for Dean to connect their lips together. He felt ‘Sam’ kiss him back. Then big hands pushed him away a little bit and green, really green eyes with mixture of brown, looked at him.

“You remember?” he asked, with his soft voice.

“No” he replied and could see Sam fall a little bit “But I know you’re him, Sammy”

He could see a little smile on man’s face. Somehow Dean knew, when his smile is bigger, dimples are there.

 

For two weeks he was gathering all pieces of his lost memory. He slowly started to remember. Everything. Even the last hunt.

“Sam?” he asked one day “Can we talk?”

“Sure” his brother sat near him “What’s the problem?”

“Remember last hunt?”

There was moment of silence. “Yeah”

“What… What happened?” he knew what happened. He just wanted to make sure.

Sam took a deep breath. “You know what happened. Otherwise you wouldn’t be asking about this”

Dean reached to his brother’s hand with his own and with horror he saw, as it slips through. He started to shake. Then Sam’s strong arms closed around him, pulling him closer.

“How are you doing this?” he asked quietly.

“I can control this” he heard Sam’s response.

They didn’t talk after that, just stood there for a while, in each other embrace. Finally they separated and Dean felt like he suddenly lost a part of himself.

“Please don’t go” he whispered, feeling a tear running down his cheek.

“I won’t. I promise”

Then Sam leaned in and kissed him. And Dean kissed him back, long and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ^^ Here's a little angsty story, I hope you liked it! (: I promise, tomorrow will be much happier fic.


End file.
